Embers Never Stop Burning
by TheReallyBadWriter
Summary: Rewrite of my story The Adventures of Soul... This time with more story and character development! A man seeking redemption. A changed fox seductress. A haunting past. WHAT COULD GO WRONG RIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Soul

Ember's Voice Memoirs  
><em>I am nothing but a murderer… I killed so many… out of my insanity... my grieve. After my father died, I broke and I fell into despair… I soon became Insane, bloodthirsty and a monster… I even killed HER… When I finally gained back my sanity it was too late, knee-deep in blood. With her dead body bleeding… as she was passing on to the afterlife, she smiled and said… <em>_**Welcome Back…**__ What do I do now? I can never atone for my sins… how could I? But I have to continue with my life no matter how painful it is… She would want it… Now I head to the Institute of war… for a new life… another __**CHANCE**_  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

A young man stood in front of the institute of war, his messy black hair complemented his red and black hooded cloak that swayed in the wind… He looked up, red eyes brimming with a multitude of emotions- nervousness, curiosity and a small tinge of hope- stared up at the large menacing intricately designed door directly in front of him. Sighing he reach out and pushed it open with some effort, it groaned loudly as if the weight of itself would shatter it apart. The door revealed a room darker than the void, the dim rays from the night sky barely illuminating the entrance.

Silently he stepped in, he felt uneasy at the darkness and the silence. Gripping tightly at the hilt of his Ninjato, he edged towards the centre of the room.

Then a gush of wind blew through the room and it seemed the darkness soon disappeared… replaced by a scene of utter chaos. The young man's eyes widened in fear and recognition, he knew this place, and how could he not know? When it has haunted his dreams for 4 years, 4 years of regret, 4 years of guilt and 4 years of pure self-loathing. He tried to convince himself that it was just an illusion, but the smell of blood was all too real. All Too Real.

He was Knee-Deep in the blood of his friends and fallen warriors, their bodies carelessly tossed around him like broken furniture. He could not control his body as his face split with a vicious grin on his face, the one of a cold-blooded sadist. The young man strode victoriously towards on remaining survivor already severely injured- a beautiful girl with silver hair reaching her back, with torn and tattered battle gear and her broken gunbai war fan lying uselessly next to her. She couldn't move even if she wanted to… her bones being shattered- with the intent to kill. He ignored her pleas for him to come back to his senses… to come back to HER, he stabbed her quickly and without mercy through her stomach. As she coughed out blood and slowly bled to death, she saw the glint of sanity come back to the man. She smiled… "_Welcome Back…"_

The man's eyes looked down in horror at what he had done, he saw the carnage he had caused. He fell to his knees and wept. A hollow sound that even ghost would shiver in the sorrow it portrayed.

"Why do you want to join the League?" A voice rang out from around the young man.

"I need to redeem myself"

"Ah… one of the few that blatantly tells the truth… a rare occurrence indeed"

"…"

"How does it feel to have your mind invaded?"

"Intriguing… but highly disturbing…"

"Welcome to the League… Ember, The Soul Of Extinction"  
>A large gate opened up, leading to the true institute of war.<p>

"Hmm…A word of advice before I leave summoner… I bid you not to delve deep too deep in my head… there are some things that would strike fear into even a demon's heart"

"I know"

As the man now known as Ember stalked through the gates. The summoner collapsed and soon died, his young face frozen in terror and brown hair having turned white in fear of what was to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ember Yang Lee

Race: Ionian/Piltover

Origin: The Emerald isles, a small group of islands near Piltover and Ionia.

Title: The Soul Of Extinction

Age: 20

Weapon of choice: A crimson Ninjato, named The Heir's Crown

Skillset

Passive: Blood, Fire and energy

Ember does not use mana for his abilities… whenever Ember auto attacks or uses ability, he gains 1% (3% at lv 18) of the damage dealt as health.

Q- Focused Carnage  
>Ember focuses energy through his sword; his next 2 basic attacks deal additional Magic damage and Physical damage. If Ember kills an enemy minion or monster (bonus is doubled against champions) he gains a stack which adds damage to his ability.<p>

W- Sound ceremony

Ember dashes forward. Dealing a small amount of Physical damage by enemies hit by it. He also gains a small movement speed boost.

E-Fire of retribution

Ember shoots a bolt of fire that slows an enemy champion on contact also reducing their armour and magic resist by 5. Deals Magic damage

R- Soul eradication

Ember channels this ability for 1.5 second before releasing it in an explosion around him that deals Magic and Physical damage. He also gains armour and magic resist and his attacks and abilities deal additional physical damage for 3/4/5 seconds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:

Here is a rewrite of my previous story the adventures of soul!

By the way. Ember and Soul are almost the same… (ALMOST)

I plan to make this rewrite with better plot development and such. Don't worry! If you enjoyed Soul's personality, Ember keeps it although a tad bit milder. (Yer right)

Anyways I will be removing some major flaws I had in my previous story such as introducing too many characters at once and moving the plot too fast! And now Ember(soul) has a place of origin that is ORIGINAL! There will be mention of Soul's (Ember's) squad in this story, but sadly here they are all DEAD.

So Kick back relax and watch me rewrite everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lore

Ember Yang Lee or Soul as some would call him is a name feared throughout the emerald isles, for one reason. Insanity induced massacre. At a young age he was already emotionally unstable due to being born near the emerald isle's guardian stone. The stone of the inner soul. It radiated great power that protected the isles from harm. However being born near the stone has its consequences… Ember absorbed some of the stone's power; this formed two entities in his head. One representing honour, happiness, order and love. The other… fear, sadness, chaos and hate.  
>At the age of 14 his father died to a disease causing Ember to spiral slowly into insanity as the Entity of death took control of his mind in his state of emotional weakness. Later on at the age of 16 he massacred in pure insanity, the village he lived in, sparing no one. Not even his closest friend, Isumi Yinneko. Soon after he regained his sanity, he fled. Now he stands as a champion of the league seeking to forget his past. What will his stay bring however?<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This brings this champions' meeting to an end" A high summoner announced to the numerous champions seated in the meeting room. "If any of you wants to meet him please proceed to the independent section of the dorms."

As the mass of champions dispersed to various activities, a single kitsune was pondering about the new champion as she headed back to her dorm. She was puzzled at what this guardian stone actually was, she herself having seen and been to many guardian stones; which were spread out through Ionia. So engrossed she was in her thoughts, she didn't notice a young man looking completely lost standing her way.

Ungracefully crashing into him Ahri toppled over the young man. Quickly she got off the man and tried to get her bearings. Realising that she had knocked down someone, she proceeded to help him up and apologise.

"Sorry about that… I wasn't really paying attention"

"It's… fine" Ember smiled

Feeling that she was being rude, the Kitsune decided to introduce herself

"Hi I'm Ahri! And may I know your name handsome?"

"I'm Ember… Miss Ahri… I'm a new champion here… and I am COMPLETELY lost…" Ember introduced himself, blushing slightly from the compliment.

Noticing his still blushing face, Ahri snickered as she thought to herself. _Hmmmm… this new champion is pretty handsome… he seems really easy to tease though. I'm gonna haveso much fun!_

Ahri worked a seductive smile as she spoke to him in a sultry tone.  
>"Hmm maybe I can help you; I mean who wouldn't want to help such a handsome young man and I could help you in more ways than one." Her body inching closer to him in a provocative manner. However before he could reply, Ember had a massive nosebleed that propelled him into a wall with such force that he broke a hole in it. After mumbling some incorrigible words Ember fell unconscious.<p>

Ahri eyes widened shock._ OH DAMM I DIDN'T THINK HIS REACTION WOULD THAT EXTREME!_

After a short moment of stunned silence, Ahri came to her senses and decided to pick up Ember and carry him to the infirmary, it was the least she could have done. However Ember seemed heavier than he looked, Ahri struggled to lift him and in the end had to drag him to the infirmary. By the time she reached the infirmary she was completely exhausted.

Sighing she let go of Ember and was about to knock on the infirmary door, However before she could knock on the door, the door flung open –hitting Ember's body into another wall and almost slamming into Ahri- to reveal a really pissed Soraka who proceeded to violently throw a devil out ( ahem I mean teemo).

"Errr… Soraka?" Ahri spoke cautiously

"Oh hi there Ahri! Don't mind me! I was getting rid of some demons! Now what can I do for you?" Soraka cheerfully spoke. Ahri sweatdropped at how fast Soraka's attitude changed. Deciding not to pursue the matter Ahri pointed down at Ember's unconscious which was still stuck in the wall. Soraka's eyebrows rose in curiosity and before she could even voice her concern, Ahri silenced her with an I-HAVE-NO-IDEA-HE-WOULD-DO-THAT look.

Soraka facepalmed and glared at Ahri, before questioning her, "You tried to seduce him didn't you?"

"Eh… Yes…" Ahri muttered nervously, playing with her fingers.

"Ahri… What have I told you about seducing new champions?" Soraka's eyebrows twitched.

"Not to…" Ahri guiltily answered.

"Sigh… Well I better get him inside and prepare to heal him…"

Soraka picked up Ember's body and gently carried him inside. " You better come inside as well so you can apologise to him when he wakes up."

Not wanting to risk the wrath of Soraka, Ahri gingerly followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember's landscape

"Well… guess our owner just got wrecked…" A young hooded man spoke, his voice sounded like 2 people were speaking at once.

He was an exact clone of Ember, however with a darker complexion and longer hair. His blood-red pupils and black sclera, complimented his outfit. This consisted of a hooded robe similar to the Grimm reaper, hell he even had a scythe! He seemed normal enough albeit the strange choice of fashion, but all that have that though have been proven wrong usually by painful methods. You see this clone of Ember was the side that represented Ember's… negative emotions, he is the literal embodiment of insanity, anger, hate, lust, sadness, and bloodthirst.

"I do not wish to hear your unhelpful comments, Vulcan." Another clone spoke, with a confident and deep voice. If the previous clone or Vulcan was the embodiment of all Ember's negativity then this clone was the embodiment of Ember's positive emotions. Being the direct opposite of Vulcan he had white hair (same length) and a brighter complexion, his golden eyes radiated comfort and love. His outfit was a simple and plain medieval knight armour, with his long sword strapped to his side.

"You know you love me Soulicus."

"No I don't I find you highly annoying"

"Pffft whatever… Anyways back on topic our owner just got knocked unconscious… and what's worse he got knocked unconscious by his own prudeyiness!"

"Is that even a word?"

"WHO CARES!"

"Right… he seems to be under care now, so everything should be fine…."

"Meh he's pathetic… No wonder I could take over his body"

"Don't him catch you saying that"

"As if he could do anything"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: sorry that it took so long…  
>anyways thanks for the reviews<p> 


End file.
